Minou minou!
by Haganemaru
Summary: Mourir à 17 ans… c'est con non ? Pourtant, Harry Potter ne pensait pas voir sa dernière heure arriver dans le reflet meurtrier du beau blond allongé à demi nu sous lui… ou alors pas si vite.  Anniv HP


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Toujours ma fidèle Tamaki

**Genre** : Humour/Shonen-ai/OS/OOC

**Pairing** : Harry x Draco x Harry

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling est la propriétaire et la créatrice de cette Saga énorme qui est Harry Potter, merci à elle.

**Résumé** : Mourir à 17 ans… c'est con non ? Pourtant, Harry Potter ne pensait pas voir sa dernière heure arriver dans le reflet meurtrier du beau blond allongé à demi nu sous lui… ou alors pas si vite.

**Note** : Je préviens de suite… C'est de l'humour… et OUI, Draco sera OOC XD Je le dis maintenant pour pas qu'on me dise « c'est quoi ta connerie », je le sais, je l'assume, j'aime ça

**Note 2** : OS effectué pour l'anniversaire de Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait que pour Draco… donc voilà celui du brun… même s'il en chie XD

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

_« Je m'appelle Harry Potter… j'ai dix-sept ans… et je vais mourir._

_Mourir à cet âge, c'est con non ? Mais actuellement, je vous jure que je peux voir défiler ma courte vie pleine d'emmerdes dans le regard meurtrier de mon fantasme très très secret actuellement couché à demi nu sous moi. Je sais que j'ai merdé à un moment ou à un autre dans ma vie, mais je sais pas exactement quand j'ai merdé… car pour avoir une « chance » telle que la mienne, cela a dû être un truc extrêmement grave._

_Estimons-nous heureux, j'ai pu embrasser Draco Malfoy allongé sur un lit, moi à califourchon sur ses hanches, mes mains sur ses poignets collés au lit tandis que sa belle bouche s'entrouvre lentement pour lâcher cette délicate voix grave qui me dit :_

_« Putain Potter ! J'vais t'tuer ! »_

_Côté romantique, j'avoue qu'on repassera, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a, non ?_

_Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Laissez-moi vous raconter, vous allez sûrement trouver cela très très amusant…_

_Tout ça a commencé avec un chaudron qui explose en cours de Potions… »_

_

* * *

_

« Londubat… dites-moi exactement ce que vous pensiez faire avec… ceci ? » demanda la voix froide de Severus Rogue.

« Hum… heu… »

Je soupire, encore une fois, Neville a raté sa potion… chose habituelle pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi la chauve-souris des cachots réagit comme ça, on y est habitué, non ?

Le mien frémit d'une couleur assez étrange, je ne dis pas que cela fait un arc-en-ciel mais en tout cas, c'est très joli… et totalement hors de propos vu que le chaudron de Hermione a une couleur bleutée, je ne regarde même pas celui de Ron, il est aussi nul que moi en Potions. D'un œil discret, je jette un œil à celui qui se trouve de mon autre côté et effectivement, mon fantasme a également son chaudron bleuté… et vu le regard presque amusé et son air réjoui, le mien va pas tarder à péter… dois-je me mettre aux abris en avance ?

Naaan, c'est plus rigolo de s'en foutre partout, non ?

Et puis, voir cet air à la fois dégoûté et amusé de Draco Malfoy me divertit, s'il pouvait également en recevoir sur sa robe de sorcier hors de prix, ça m'éclaterait aussi mais étrangement, à chaque explosion de chaudron, Draco disparaît…

Affaire à suivre… Peut-être une crainte de décoiffer sa chevelure blond pâle impeccablement coiffée en arrière sauf ces quelques mèches qui taquinent son nez pointu au-dessus de sa moue boudeuse…

Fait chier cette fouine à être si mignonne et si chiante aussi…

Comment ça, je me contredis ? Mais je m'en fous, je suis peut-être sous son charme mais c'est sur mon lit de mort que je l'avouerai… et encore, contraint et forcé…

Depuis quand ? J'en sais rien et franchement, c'est pas ça qui m'importe actuellement tandis que je me recule par mesure de sécurité vu que le chaudron arc-en-ciel qui se trouve devant moi vibre violemment…

Faudrait peut-être avertir Rogue, non ?... non, décidé, je préfère mourir que de lui…

Oh… Merlin…

Non, c'est pas mon chaudron qui a pété le premier en me faisant sursauter, mais celui de Neville. Il est maintenant collé au plafond sous le regard médusé des autres élèves… dire aussi, voir un chaudron en étain léchouiller goulûment le plafond de pierre, ça a de quoi étonner mais attendons la suite… qui ne va pas tarder…

« Londubat ! Cinquante points de moins pour… »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il allait dire mais ça a fini en une grimace à la fois fascinante et angoissante tellement son envie de tuer se voyait sur son visage… moche, disons-le. Dire aussi, se prendre la mixture de Neville sur le corps alors que le chaudron léchouilleur avait décidé de lâcher sa proie pour retomber juste aux pieds du professeur, il y a de quoi énerver légèrement…

Mais je le sentais toujours aussi mal…

« Tout le monde dehors, j'attends vos fioles sur mon bureau dans la seconde… Potter… »

Pourquoi il soupire mon nom ? J'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas respiré à coté de lui, je n'ai même pas fait sauter mon chaudron aujourd'hui !

« Vous restez quelques minutes avec moi pour m'expliquer… ceci ! » indiqua-t-il en pointant mon arc-en-ciel mouvant de la baguette.

« Harry ! » murmura Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Comment as-tu… »

Comment j'ai quoi, j'en sais rien, elle n'a pas terminé la question et s'est précipitée dehors comme si le diable en robe noire était à ses trousses… merde, il l'était vraiment vu que Rogue vient de claquer la porte derrière eux.

Je le vois se rapprocher lentement de moi, avec, ce que je devine un rictus mauvais aux lèvres… même s'il semble un peu tremblotant actuellement… C'est qu'il serait même sympathique cet homme s'il souriait plus souvent… si si… je vous assure…

« Potter… est-ce une potion de vélocité ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Je… ne sais pas, Monsieur… »

« C'est ce que je vous reproche, Potter… La potion de vélocité a une couleur bleutée, la vôtre est ? »

« Arc-en-ciel… » soufflai-je.

« Très bien Potter, rien que pour ça, je devrais vous donner des points, mais je ne pousserai pas la torture jusque-là… Comment votre potion a-t-elle viré en ces couleurs tellement gaies ?* »

« Heum… je… je… »

« Ne sais pas… » conclut Rogue.

Il ferme les yeux en soupirant avant d'agiter la baguette au-dessus de mon chaudron pour en vérifier les ingrédients qui le font se figer avant de ricaner… ce qui m'a fait flipper grave…

Non mais jamais vous avez vu Rogue ricaner comme ça ? On dirait qu'il a eu Noël, Nouvel an et son anniversaire en avance, c'est vachement flippant de le voir avec un rictus amusé aux lèvres, avec ma chance, il va me sortir une vacherie…

« Vous allez la goûter, Potter… »

De quoi ?

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous allez goûter votre potion, et plus vite que ça, j'ai un cours qui va commencer… »

« Mais Monsieur ! »

« On se dépêche, Potter ! »

Ok, très bien, dit avec ce ton, on obtempère… sérieux, pourquoi Sirius s'est foutu avec lui quand il a réussi à ressortir de l'Arche grâce à son aide, je pigerai jamais… c'est de sa faute si mon prof me harcèle… beaucoup moins certes… mais avec plus de finesse… je crains sa dernière trouvaille…

C'est avec une main tremblotante que je porte un flacon à mon arc-en-ciel liquide qui… oh dieu, il bouge tout seul ce truc… qui donc remplit la fiole que je ramène devant mes yeux pour voir les jolies couleurs se refléter dans mes lunettes… j'ai pas envie…

« Professeur ! » suppliai-je d'une voix triste.

« Croyez-vous que cela aurait vraiment fonctionné, Potter ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Fait chier !

D'une main, je me gratouille la nuque avant de la plonger dans la masse indisciplinée de cheveux noirs qui me retombent sur les yeux, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une coupe maintenant… quoique, ça fait toujours grimacer Malfoy quand il voit mes cheveux couvrir mes yeux, à croire que ça l'emmerde…

« Potter… je n'ai pas que ça à faire… »

Mais il m'emmerde lui aussi ! C'est moi qui vais boire cette chose… indéterminée… et très colorée…

Avec un soupir, je fais preuve de ce courage digne d'un Gryffondor et avale d'une gorgée le liquide, les yeux fermés et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure… pour une fois… cette potion n'a pas un goût de merde… c'est pas vraiment très agréable non plus car j'ai le corps qui fourmille… j'ai chaud aussi… et mon crâne me gratte… de même que mon dos… et le bas de mes reins… j'ai vraiment chaud… il s'est passé quoi ?

En fait, c'est une potion pour donner chaud ? Allez, je vais lui demander.

J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec deux troncs noirs…

Kécécé c'te merde ?

Je lève le visage… encore… cligne des yeux car je vois plus rien en couleur normale… oh la couleur verte des drapeaux des Serpentard sur le mur ressort, c'est dingue ! Et enfin, je tombe sur le visage de mon professeur qui me fixe avant…

Oh Godric, je vais mourir, c'est bon…

Il a éclaté de rire… Rogue a ri ! Severus Rogue est en train de s'exploser la plèvre à me regarder le fixer comme un con…

Pourquoi il se marre ? Allez, je lui demande… je crains le pire mine de rien… enfin, j'ai essayé de lui demander, mais tout ce qui sortit de moi ce fut un « méow ? » ridicule…

Ai-je déjà dit que j'avais une malchance phénoménale ? Non ? Attendez que j'explique. A moins d'un an, je fais face au plus grand barge noir de tous les temps et ce con veut m'Avada Kédavrisé, chose qui se retourne contre lui en me laissant en souvenir une jolie balafre en forme d'éclair et un certificat d'orphelin, ça je m'en serais passé… en guise de famille heureuse et épanouie, on m'a parqué sans mon consentement…

Si ! Je vous assure, un bébé peut être consentant ou pas !

Donc, sans mon accord, on m'a foutu chez mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia… qui m'ont fait grandir dans un placard. Certes, il était tout confort et spacieux, mais pour les souris ! Suite à ça, mon cousin révolutionna les jeux de plein air en inventant « la chasse au Harry », chose dont je me serais bien passé…

Ces merdes, j'en ai eu jusqu'en fin d'année dernière où j'ai dû combattre une nouvelle fois Voldemort, le barge noir de mon enfance, revenu entre-temps avec un bout de chair qu'on m'avait piqué, encore une fois sans mon accord…

J'en ai marre qu'on fasse des trucs sans mon avis, c'est dingue…

Bref, je l'ai tué, je suis un héros, hourra hourra, tout ça pour quoi ? Mourir de trouille, tremblotant aux pieds de mon professeur de Potions et espion de son état, Severus Rogue… dans un format de poche.

« Et bien… pour une fois que vous réussissez une potion… même inconsciemment… je me dois de vous donner au moins dix points pour cela, Potter. »

« Meow pchhh ! » crachai-je dans sa direction.

Mais… j'ai vraiment l'air con et en prime, ça le fait glousser… Il invoque un miroir qu'il pose devant moi et là…

Je veux mourir…

Cette connerie de chose arc-en-ciel que j'ai bue m'a transformé en chaton… un putain de chaton tout ébouriffé, les poils éparpillés dans toutes les directions… avec griffes, queue et oreilles pointues… tout le nécessaire quoi… Un chaton qui doit pas dépasser les dix centimètres de haut debout, tout noir sauf le bout de la queue blanche et avec de grands yeux verts étincelants…

Putain, je ressemble à un alien…

« Cette potion dure une heure, Monsieur Potter… je serais vous… je me cacherais d'ici là. »

« Meow ? »

De quoi ? Il délire… mais pourquoi il me porte ce sadique en puissance ! V'nez m'aider, Rogue m'a foutu la main au cul !

Bon, d'accord, il est très très petit et très très poilu mon cul actuellement mais je m'en tape ! Il m'a molesté le fessier de sa main froide…

Sous mon grognement très peu menaçant, il glousse pour lui-même et me porte direction…

Oh…mon…dieu… pitié !

« Monsieur Potter, un peu de courage… » me dit-il en voyant mes tremblements reprendre. « Soyez un fier Gryffondor, encore une fois. »

Je veux pas !

Pourquoi il me met dehors… oh la merde !

Pourquoi il devait avoir cours avec des Poufsouffle juste après nous ?

Et bon dieu… POURQUOI il y a autant de filles dans cette école ?

Je veux mourir… Non, me touche pas toi !

Je m'échappe en reculant contre le mur sous le regard amusé de mon pire cauchemar de professeur avec un crachouillis très sauvage de mon point de vue, très mignon du point de vue de la brute épaisse qui approchait sa main de mon dos velu en vue de me molester, et grogne sourdement en menace, si elle me…

« Oh, il est trop mignon, il ronronne. »

Mais je suis tombé chez Barjot-land ? Où elle a vu que je ronronnais cette abrutie ?

Dans un dernier crachement de colère très ridicule pour ma part, je me carapate plus loin… seulement, j'avais oublié que la fin de l'heure signifiait également allers et venues dans les couloirs où tous purent voir filer une boule de poils noirs hagarde…

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis encore dans les couloirs, dans les cachots, pas loin de la maison Serpentard. Mine de rien, c'est l'endroit le plus calme, il y a peu d'aller et venue ici…

Essayons de passer inaperçu, Harry, t'as pas intérêt de merder là ! Petit-pas-petit-pas-petit-pas… on se fige !

Je bouge plus, je respire plus, j'ai cru voir un truc bouger, c'est de ma taille, ça a l'allure… je plisse les yeux en voyant le truc sombre et ça se révèle être… une brique…

Bon ok, ça bouge pas mais j'ai dit « j'ai cru voir un truc bouger », pas que je l'avais vu réellement…

Merde, j'ai vraiment l'air con la patte en l'air à rester figé la queue toute raide… bon, on repart en se collant au mur… Petit-pas-petit-pas-petit-pas…

« Mais, c'est un chaton ! » s'exclama une voix féminine.

Et après, on s'étonne que je développe une mamélophobie aigue ? Dans chaque partie de ce foutu château, une femelle se présente, c'est pas sérieux ! Et le pire là, cette voix, c'est une voix criarde, perçante et hautement désagréable… que je reconnais facilement comme étant celle de…

« Parkinson, rien que ta voix vient de tétaniser cette boule de poils ! » ironisa une voix traînante.

Si je me mets à pleurer maintenant… ça risque de se voir ? J'avais combien de chance de tomber sur Draco Malfoy au détour d'un couloir près de la maison Serpentard ? Comment ça tout plein, mais merdeuh !

Je tourne ma petite tête vers eux, levant les yeux sur le groupe de géants qui me fixent avec attention et me plaque au mur illico en voyant la main tendue de Parkinson qui essaie de m'attraper, j'ai pas confiance en elle, elle va vouloir se faire des gants avec mes poils…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, il meurt de peur ! » continua Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est de toi qu'il a peur surtout ! » s'exclama Blaise Zabini avec un rictus hautain.

Ma respiration se fait plus rapide, je sens presque mon cœur battre violemment contre ma petite cage thoracique alors que je fouille les alentours pour trouver une issue, n'importe laquelle mais rien, personne qui puisse me sauver… rien de rien… Help !

« Allez-y, je retourne dans le dortoir ! »

Je lève les yeux sur Draco qui soupire en les regardant d'un air hautain, chose que je comprendrai jamais, c'est qu'ils lui obéissent aveuglément, partant immédiatement en me laissant me décontracter légèrement. Là, dans le silence qui s'instaure, je n'ai le temps que de faire un petit pas en vue de me barrer en vitesse avant qu'un « Accio, chaton noir à bout de queue blanche » résonne, me faisant voleter rapidement dans les mains blanches tendues de Malfoy qui… me serre contre lui…

J'ai loupé un épisode là…

Non mais sérieusement, où Draco Malfoy… Le froid Serpentard… me serre contre lui comme un doudou…

« T'es vraiment trop choupinou mon minou »…

Oh…mon…dieu… Je crois que là, Ron se pisserait dessus à voir Malfoy dans cet état… je suis pas mieux personnellement même si je reste totalement figé face à l'expression mignonne qu'il vient de prendre. Là, sous mes yeux ébahis, les joues si pâles et si douces venaient de rougir délicatement tandis qu'il se pinçait la lèvre du bas entre les dents en frottant son pouce sous les coussinets de mes pattes…

Mais mine de rien… la chose que j'ai pas capté… c'était qu'on se mouvait dans l'espace, trop surpris par les marmonnements de Malfoy dans mes poils pour comprendre que ce qui venait de claquer dans mon dos, c'était la porte de son dortoir…

Oh Merlin, je suis chez les Serpentard ! A l'aide ! Au secours !

« Mais c'est un joli petit minou ça ! »

D'un bond rapide, je me retrouve sur son lit et je file sous ses couvertures avec l'intention de rester caché un moment, mais c'était sans compter l'instinct du chaton en moi et ses longs doigts pâles qui allaient et venaient sous la couette à ma recherche… merde, j'étouffe… je tape de ma patte minuscule sa main fraîche et j'entends un gloussement amusé au-dessus de moi. Il s'amuse ce con… encore une fois, je tapote sa mimine de ma patte dont les griffes meurtrières venaient de faire leur apparition mais là…

« Roh là là… ce que t'es mignon ! »

Ce fut sa réponse… je sais qu'il est blond… mais à ce point ?

Nyaaaah ! C'est quoi ça ! Oui, je crie… enfin miaule, mais cet abruti de Sang-Pur vient de me chopper dans la couette pour me poser sur ses jambes, assis pour mieux me regarder. Son air tendre me rassure, il ne semble pas qu'il va me trucider… en tout cas pas maintenant…

« C'est mignon tes poils tout noirs et ébouriffés et le bout de ta queue blanche ! » gloussa Draco en fourrageant dans mon pelage avec ses mains, me faisant ronronner malgré moi « Et tes yeux verts… ils ressemblent à ceux de Potter… c'est si beau.»

Il… trouve que j'ai de beaux yeux ! Les surprises s'amoncellent depuis mon changement, c'est dingue, j'en apprends des choses… Ses doigts remontent pour titiller le bout de mes oreilles et mes ronronnements se font plus forts encore, le faisant sourire tendrement en voyant mes yeux se fermer légèrement.

« C'est décidé, je vais t'appeler Potty. »

« Potty ? » mais c'est pas mon surnom ça, Potty ? Pourquoi il donne mon surnom à un chaton ?

D'un coup, je me retrouve le ventre dans ses mains tandis qu'il me soulève pour frotter son nez contre le mien, souriant comme je l'ai jamais vu… et je crois que je le verrai plus non plus de cette façon… oh Godric, il vient de me bécoter le museau…

Oh putain ! Malfoy est zoophile ! Non ! Non, on ne me touche pas là !

Je retourne sous la couette en échappant à ses mains quand elles ont glissé plus bas sous mon ventre, direction partie intime qui doit le rester ! Du coup, je suis toujours sur ses cuisses, il rigole toujours doucement mais je reste planqué dessous. Tant pis, je crèverai de chaud, je m'en fiche, mais je laisserai pas ce pervers me molester le corps dans cet état…

J'ai dit « non » !

Je plaque ma patte minuscule sur le coin de couette qui venait de se soulever et le rabaisse sous son rire qui résonne plus fort… c'est que ça l'amuse ce con ! Plusieurs fois, de longues minutes s'écoulant, je me suis retrouvé à me tortiller dans tous les sens, petit monticule de couverture pour lui qui me tapotait le corps ou soulevait la couette pour me taquiner.

« Allez, sors de là, tu vas mourir étouffé, Potty ! »

Mais je veux pas qu'il m'appelle Potty ! On dirait qu'il appelle mon moi humain pour jouer… euh… non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire…

Si si, c'est possible d'oublier, vous inquiétez pas, je lancerai un « Oubliette » dès que je suis de retour en humain.

D'un coup, plus rien, je l'ai senti me soulever pour me déposer sur une surface douce que j'ai reconnu comme étant son matelas et plus rien, je l'ai entendu sortir de la pièce… c'est vide, c'est le silence…

Liberté !

Comme un diable sortant de sa boite, je me précipite hors de la couverture et jette un regard rapide autour de moi, découvrant un vide énorme dans le dortoir Serpentarien. C'est… vert et argent quoi… il y a pas de quoi s'écrier en « oh » et en « ah » sur la déco, c'est froid, c'est limite glauque, c'est…

Oh… mon…dieu… c'est Draco Malfoy ce mec en chemise là qui vient de sortir de la pièce du fond ? Depuis quand il a ces épaules fines et musclées ? Depuis quand il a un cul si… si…

Penser à un mec humain quand je suis un chaton, ça fait de moi quoi, un homophile ? C'est pas mieux qu'un zoophile pour Malfoy… on est bien, tiens, on est fait pour s'entendre en fait…

« Potty ? » appelle-t-il en me regardant sur le lit, un sourcil levé. « Allez, viens mon minou ».

Même pas en rêve, Malfoy, même paaaaa…

Je hais les sorciers… m'en fous que j'en sois un, je les hais ! Il m'a relancé le sortilège d'attraction ce qui fait que… je me retrouve encore une fois sur ses cuisses, sur le dos, exposant…

Mais il arrête de me zieuter le bidon ? Tchh…

En fait, j'ai arrêté de m'en faire pour mon anatomie exposée quand il fit un truc totalement… hors caractère Malfoyien…

« Croutchi croutchi croutchi » murmure Draco en me gratouillant le ventre tandis que mes yeux atteignent une proportion inquiétante tellement ils sont écarquillés.

Il me… « croutchille » le ventre… il me…

« Bouh ! » s'exclame-t-il après, me faisant sursauter et me figer les quatre fers en l'air, les pattes au niveau de ma tête dans un « haut les mains » très réaliste…

Oserais-je penser qu'on a l'air con tous les deux ? Trop tard, je l'ai pensé…

Et là… dans le « croutchillement » intensif que Draco entreprend avec moi depuis près d'une demi-heure, à croire qu'il s'en lasse pas, la porte s'ouvre sur… Blaise Zabini… qui se fige avec la bouche entrouverte en voyant Draco Malfoy croutchillant un chaton inoffensif…

Je crois que cette journée est soit une réussite, soit totalement fêlée… mon cœur balance…

Mon crâne frôle les jambes gainées de tissu noir de Draco quand je tourne la tête vers l'arrivant béant encore d'étonnement. Dire aussi… la position dans laquelle on se trouve, HumainDraco et ChatonHarry a de quoi faire ricaner, lui penché au-dessus de moi , les mains au niveau de son visage, doigts encore écartés dans son dernier « bouh » et moi, les pattes en l'air. Si je n'étais pas actuellement félin, je crois que j'en pleurerais de rire mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut…

Surtout que Draco vient de me récupérer pour me serrer contre lui, c'est vrai que ses moments « câlins » m'avaient manqué tiens…

« Dra… co ? »

« Quoi encore, Blaise ? »

« Tu es si désespéré de ne pas câliner Potter que tu te venge sur cette pauvre bête. »

Quoi ?

C'est quoi cette phrase ? C'est quoi cette rougeur et cette moue boudeuse sur les lèvres de Draco alors qu'il enfouit son nez pointu dans mon pelage…

Graaa ! Mais me souffle pas dessus, j'ai des frissons et ça m'ébourriffonne encore plus ! Non non non… pas ça… pas le gratouillis derrière la t… oh oui… oui oui oui…. oui, plus là…

Quelle idée de gratouiller mon cou du bout des ongles, rien de tel pour déconcentrer quelqu'un… rah que c'est bon… Oui, je penche ma tête en arrière pour qu'il profite de mon cou et du dessous de ma mâchoire, lui arrachant un petit rire rauque. Avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix sourde à son ami.

« Je doute grandement que Potter me laisse m'approcher de lui, Blaise… il est hétéro. »

De quoi ? Qui est hétéro ? Je suis pas hétéro… oh… lui non plus… intéressant… s'il continue de me gratouiller le dos, je pense que je vais baver sur son pantalon…

Je crois qu'avec tout ça… j'ai perdu le nord de la conversation et des alentours… je suis actuellement sur Draco, qui est allongé sur son lit, torse nu, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur le coussin moelleux et le regard tendre posé sur moi. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, il est…

Bandant ? Non, j'aurais dit « beau », mais « bandant » est bien aussi, je retiens la suggestion.

En tout cas, il continue de me caresser dans le sens du poil, semblant être amusé de mon pelage tout en vrac, ses mains malaxent un peu mon corps, c'est doux et tendre, j'aime beaucoup… si si… beaucoup plus que ses « croutchi croutchi », même s'il est si tendre alors que je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça…

J'ai envie de l'embrasser… pourtant, je doute qu'il me laisse faire ça dans mon format humain… autant en profiter, après tout, il est zoophile !

C'est donc doucement que j'échappe à ses mains baladeuses et je me fais patte de velours pour m'approcher de son visage, sentant son cou en le faisant rire un peu sous le chatouillis de mes moustaches. Doucement, je pose mes pattes sur son menton et me penche lentement, le faisant écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement quand ma petite gueule se presse sur sa bouche tendre et douce qui glousse doucement d'amusement… et là… mon monde changea…

Si si, littéralement, il changea de point de vue à une vitesse qui m'a fait tituber quand j'ai retrouvé mon format humain.

« Oh oui, putain, ouiii »

Quoi, je crie ? Je suis heureux, je suis humain et sur mon fantasme secret. Que celui-ci me regarde fixement en clignant des yeux comme une chouette ne me décourage pas alors que je pose mes mains sur ses poignets, les plaquant contre le lit en gloussant contre ses lèvres un « Mon prince charmant » ronronné d'une voix rauque qui, étrangement, fait encore plus agrandir le regard de Draco alors que je repose ma bouche contre la sienne.

Le goût de ses lèvres me fait soupirer de bien-être alors que je relève mon visage pour le regarder… me fusiller des yeux… sa bouche tendre s'entrouvre et c'est un…

« Putain Potter ! J'vais t'tuer ! »

Qui résonne haut et clair dans le dortoir des Serpentard… je sais, j'ai merdé… mais il va bien me laisser lui expliquer non ?

« At… Attends, Malfoy… je vais t'expliquer… mais arrête de bouger ! » m'écriai-je en sentant son corps se débattre.

« Tu as exactement deux secondes, Potter. » me répondit-il en se figeant.

« Euh… »

« Deux secondes d'écoulées, t'es mort ! » grogna Draco.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter… j'ai dix-sept ans… et je vais mourir entre les mains de mon fantasme secret…

* * *

**THE END**

**Ok… c'est con XD Je me suis éclatée personnellement**

**Joyeux anniversaire Harry \o/**

* * *

Ok, jeu de mot facile et débile avec le drapeau de l'homosexualité qui est arc-en-ciel… ok, je sors…

* * *

**Harry** : … Oh Merlin…

**Draco affiche un rictus narquois en le regardant** : Ah, tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant ?

**Harry** : Mais… oh Godric…

**Draco** : Quand je te disais qu'on aurait du la tuer dès son arrivée sur le fandom…

**Harry** : Pourquoi elle… Oh Salazar…

**Draco** : On peut toujours l'oubliettiser si sa mort te trouble tant… après tout, elle a encore de longues idées débiles en réserves…

**Harry** : … Mais pourquoi… pourquoi elle m'a fait amoureux de toi ?

**Draco** : … C'est ça qui t'emmerde ?

**Harry** : Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Malfoy !

**Draco** : … Je le crois pas, il s'en tape qu'il est en chaton débile et que je gagatise sur son cul poilu, mais le coup du « amoureux de Malfoy » passe pas… Stupide Gryffondor !


End file.
